RE KMart'sDahlia's story
by tdi201482
Summary: This is my own story about K-mart about before and after the zombie outbreak first happened


Note: I do not own Resident Evil or any of their characters, this is only my fan made stories

Chapter 1- The beginning of the end

"Dahlia, get down here!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I was listening to some Muse and I could barely hear her voice over the music. Let me give you some insight on myself. My name is Dahlia and I'm only fifteen. I live in Georgia and work at a K-Mart. I have londe blonde hair and my personality is that of a tomboy's.

"Be down in a minute!" I yelled back. We had sort of a big house so I had to go down two pairs of stairs. "What's so important mom?"

"Watch the news with me, it's so scary." I sat down on the couch next to her and once I heard the reporter's words I became worried.

"We have word that there is a very deadly disease and it's spreading fast. The dead have.. awaken. They daed bite people and thosewho are infected die, and they come back to life. They hunger for human flesh and are desperate for it. The... zombies are very pale, milky eyed, and wander mindlessly until they see humans. 54 humans have been infected and sadly put to death. To kill the zombies shoot them in the head and they should fall in an instant. When we asked Umbrella about the sitution they replied saying that they are trying to keep it under control. Stay safe and the second you see one on the street, run." My mother then turned off the t.v. and gave me a stern look.

"I'm not sure if I want you working tonight and it's-" I cut her off there.

"Don't let all this go to you head. You heard the reporter, she said this Umbrella is keeping it under control. And zombies, I can't buy it."

"You're only leaving the house if you take these." I opened my hand and she handed me two good luck bracelets that she had given me in the past. When I was 12 I was hit by a car and dying in the hospital. She put them on me for good luck. I lived and she cherished them forever.

"Are you serious?" I asked, thinking of it as a kidish thing to do.

"Please, for me. They worked before. And I have one more thing for you but be careful with it, and don't take it out in public." Once she showed it to me I was shocked.

"A knife! You trust me with that thing?!"

"It's only for safety measures. Please be careful with it. Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry. I'll be your perfect little murderer." I said sarcastically. She glared at me once I said it.

"So what's your plans for the day. With the nonsense going on It will just be reassuring to know."

"Well I'm going to work today and that's pretty much it" I worked at K-Mart with my best friend, Emily. I only get one break at that's from 8:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. Afterwords I go back and close at 11:00 p.m. "What about you?"

"Well your dad's sick so he's staying home today so I get to watch your dad at Frankie." My mom is a stay-at-home mom, my dad works at the bank, and Frankie is only seven.

"Have fun," I said trying to rub in how bad her day was going to be.

"Hey your day won't be much of a prarty either," she said with a smart alic smile on her face. "And don't do anything stupid with that knife, and promis me you'll stay safe."

"Don't worry about me mom, I can take after myself." After that we hugged and started walking to Emily's house so we can go to work together. It took me in all fifteen minutes to walk to her house.

"Hey Dahlia!" Emily shouted when I reached her house. She was waiting on the steps. Emily has dark black hair with purple highlights in the front. She was sort of pale, had a weird but funny personality, and caring.

"So have you seen the news?" I said searching for something to talk about.

"Oh yeah, with the zombies. Maybe I can take after some zombie movie cliches and survive."

"It's nothing to joke about Emily. I'm actually scared. Look what my mom gave me." I pulled out the knife from my jacket pocket and held it out for her to see. Disbelief rose in her face.

"A knife!" she yelled and started laughing afterwards.

"Shut up. I don't want anyone to hear."

"Yeah, because everyone here knows your moms phone number here."

" Are you implying that my mom is a.. slut."

"Well why don't you ask my dad," she said sarcastically and I nudged her shoulder. We shortly arrived at K-Mart after that.

"You're late! Where the hell were you guys?" asked my boss, Dave. Dave was a very mean, stuck-up, selfish, bitter, miserable, 40-year old man. Some of the co-workers and I make fun of him behind his back.

"Sorry boss. We were just so shocked about the zombies. Haven't you heard about it?" Emily asked.

"Duh I've heard about it. Too bad they didn't eat you two when you were coming here." I noticed Emily was going to say something and I covered her mouth with my hands.

"Just let it go Emily, you know that he's always like that." A couple hours passed at I heard something that drew my attention. It was an update about the zombies. The reporter, Brian, was talking.

"This is no joke and people are treating it like one. What is happening is seriuos and the zombies just keep multiplying by the minute. No one is safe and we the government is going to extreme measures with this. All we can hope is that god is with us." I shudderred for a moment.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Emily screamed in my ear.

"Stop messing around and watch the news."

"I was the whole time. Your attention was so on it you didn't even notice I was behind you. Don't worry about anything happening to you. I mean c'mon, zombies!"

"You heard the reporter. This is no joke. I'm scared for my parents and Frankie."

"Don't be. I'm sure they're fine. Now let's go to the park, it's eight."

"What? You expect me to go out there?!"

"Do whatever you want to do but I'm going out there whether you come or not."

"Are you serious? Fine, I'll go but the second we see one of those things we're out of there."

"Okay. I'm chill with that." We went to the park and talked about the usual. School, boyfriends, our own little problems. It was then when we were talking about Emily's boyfriend Jarrod that we heard it. The rumbling of never-ending helicopters in the sky. S.W.A.T. and Army soldiers were everywhere. It was like a never ending army.

"Get home now! Get out of here!" an army man yelled at us.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"You've seen the news. They're everywhere. About 60% of this place is already infected. They're multiplying faster each minute. Now get home." Then about 100 zombies ran over the hill at the park. "Get home now!" he yelled fiercer than ever. The army men started firing and Emily and I ran screaming in panic. We reached the sidewalk and a man in a minivan pulled over with his windows down.

"Get in! I'll take you wherever you need to go!" So we gat in his minivan and I started directing him to my house when Emily stopped me.

"No, I need to go to my house. I have to know if my my family is still alive."

"But Emily-" she stopped me right there.

"Don't worry Dahlia, I'll be fine. You know me better than that. When you get your family go to the K-Mart and I'll o the same. If I'm not there please still hold a place for me in your and never for get me. I know you're stronger that that."

"Okay," I said not knowing what else to say. I was just sobbing. Before a minute we were in front of her house. I grabbed her and hugged her close, tears balling out of our eyes. We hugged eachother for about thirty seconds. It was sad knowing that this could be my last moment with my best friend since the age of three. She got out of the car.

"I'll see you soon," she said but I could barely hear her due to the helicopters. The lights of them started shining all around and I nodded to her. Then me and the man started to my house.


End file.
